


San Valentón

by chichi_06



Category: South Park
Genre: Gangstas, Kyvid - Freeform, M/M, Puppy Love, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day, and thugs, haha! homos, he acts all gangster to compensate for wanting to kiss another vato, nb ridaz is a big part of ch 2, playaz, raise your hand if you relate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichi_06/pseuds/chichi_06
Summary: San Valentín had always been one of Davíd's favorites. Francis was admirable and Teresa was even more so, but Valentin drew in Davíd more and more as the days neared Friday the 14th.Documenting Davíd's unrequited crush and the mf who isn't able to recognize it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/David Rodriguez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. 2003

**Author's Note:**

> Davíd grieving over a stupid card. (this is old but there's so little mc Davíd that I needed to write /something/)

Davíd sat in the cushy chair in his room, staring at a dreadful piece of pink paper, taunting him with crisp folds and red glitter bottles surrounding it. The inner turmoil hit a bit of a limit as he figured that boys could give other boys Valentine's Day cards. Maybe if he wrote it in Spanish no one would know what it said? It's not like that destroyed the whole point. Davíd screwed up his face. Nimodo, it was only Tuesday. 

The next day, Davíd still did not know what he should write to someone so special. He did start, however, decorating the outside of the dreaded card. He drew unsure hearts with glue and sprinkled black glitter on them, leaving the rest to fall on his table. He could clean it later. 

During school on Thursday, Davíd stared a hole into the side of Kyle's head. He hadn't even thought of what to write to him or what to give him. He groaned and put his head on his desk. Why was this so difficult? Davíd decided to go home and write with Andrei Bocelli playing to set the mood. However, when Davíd did get home he stared at the pink note for 30 minutes and decided to sleep instead, just to wake up at 12 AM and write what he "really" felt.

The dreaded day finally came. Boys and girls dressed in assortments of pink and red flooded the classroom. He saw Tweek and Craig in a corner of the room feeding each other cupcakes while other students passed out candies to everyone. 

Davíd sat with Token and Jimmy and watched Kyle come nearer and nearer to the three boys. With every step closer the pelirrojo got, the faster Davíd's heart beat in his chest. Kyle arrived, passing out fundip to the three boys. Davíd stayed silent, muttering thanks but seeing Jimmy and Token's looks made him not chicken out. He groaned inwardly yet still called, "Oyeme, Rojito!" 

Kyle was about ready to leave the row but turned around to answer Davíd, "Yeah?" Davíd handed him a pink letter with glitter and stickers on it. 

"Feliz dia de San Valentín." Davíd was smiling, a bit nervous as Kyle read through the message.

"Hey, Davíd? What's 'hug me' in Spanish?" He looked up from the letter with that stupid smile that had Davíd's chest tight.

They hugged. Davíd, very content, replied, "Abrázame?" Kyle tried the word on for size.

"I like it."


	2. 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's February again, Davíd's still hopelessly following Kyle around like a puppy except now he's a little confident and has cash.

Things changed, as they usually do when time passes. Most of these changes made Davíd cringe, stay up late, or stare in the mirror for way too long. Other than that, he was starting high school. Having been 6 months into the school year, Davíd felt silly worrying so much at the start. High school didn't turn out all that bad. His grades were decent, he was in a club, he even played sports, but that was so superficial, so minor. Especially when he stood next to Kyle. The overachieving fucker. Davíd had managed to get even more buddy-buddy over the summer, much to his delight.

The one thing he couldn't do over the summer of 8th grade was shake that stupid puppy love of his. In fact, it got worse. Davíd was about sick of it. He was stuck, miserable, with hearts in his eyes watching whatever petty things Kyle was doing. Davíd swore Kyle was fucking with him whenever he looked his way or laughed at his jokes.

Davíd realized two things that summer. The first being that puberty wasn’t just terrible voice cracks and the second being that Kyle was denser than a bag of rocks. In all honesty, that second one was a shock. It might have been more surprising that Davíd hadn't realized sooner what with how tight they had been all summer. 

With their friendship on the rise, Davíd was practically buzzing. He was so ecstatic just shooting the shit that he hadn't noticed the way his face felt hot when Kyle stood too close or played too friendly. Towards the end, he was so sure Kyle was wrapped around his little finger. If you asked him today, though, he'd say it was the other way around. 

February came as it does. Dollar Generals were chock full of shitty pink things and candy that had him smiling, imagining useless scenarios. Meanwhile, Kyle was unbothered by it, not one mention of anything! Not even about that stupid ass friend-but-not-friend letter from last year. Given, it wasn’t all that forward or romantically charged. (Read: it wasn’t at all a reflection of his true feelings but a lame cop-out) Davíd would have thought Kyle was smart enough to put two and two together that this rough Boise born and raised boy wasn’t a sap to anyone but him. 

Davíd was frustrated with how stupid the situation was. Yeah, some of it was on Davíd and maybe his fault but how stupid was the guy? 

He sighed and stretched his legs on this gorgeous February 13th afternoon. After school, he came straight home and fished through the box at the foot of his bed with some hand-me-down relics left behind by a primo. At the time, he was embarrassed about the whole thing. The way his primo swore he’d need it soon and all. Now though, he was seriously thinking of thanking the fool. The lil portable 2001 Panasonic CD player he got along with the CDs of matching wear and tear made for a sweet gift. And as much as he’d hate to admit it, the old, burned, and labeled CDs tied it together. He could maybe do without them saying "sexy - dos mil uno" or "eng. rom. 02", though.

He was sitting out on his porch, his eyes on his watch, then on his bike to make sure he didn't miss his shift at Nueva. Ever since he started high school, his parents had sworn they were gonna pay him weekly and had kept good on their promise so far. He didn’t wanna give them a reason not to since he was relying on this Friday’s cash and tips.

You see, over the summer he sorta grew up. He was tryna be a stunting lil homie like his primos. So, when Davíd gets on a mean one and starts running his proud mouth a little too much, anything and everything comes tumbling out.

Walking home with Kyle from the bus stop one day, Davíd was yapping about shoes, letting Kyle give his two cents and critique, sometimes half-hearted jabs at Davíd’s shoe game. Well, Kyle clowned too many times while Davíd wasn’t done talking. Davíd was given no choice but to direct both of their eyes to Kyle’s shoes. “Where'd you cop those bad boys, uh? Lemme guess, lemme guess," He was laughing at his own jokes and Kyle’s sour face.

“Name brand doesn’t mean jack,” Kyle said.

“How’d I know you’d say that? Pobrecito, someone’s gotta tell you. I’m just glad it’s me,” he sighed out, giggled, then shook his head to apologize. “Name brand means everything! It’s the way the world works, como… como que?” 

He couldn’t help it! Seeing Kyle all ticked and embarrassed was absolutely priceless. So was the soft tch he heard beside him. “Nevermind that. Mira, I’ll get you right. What’s your shoe size?”

Davíd remembers exactly what Kyle said next, clear as day. “Dude, there’s no way I’m letting you get me shoes. I’ll outgrow them! You know I’m getting growth spurts every night. Besides that, the ones you like are expensive as shit and ugly.” That also had him giggling.

He attempted to put an arm around Kyle’s shoulders. The height difference made him reach up and have his arm across his back while his hand managed to rest on his shoulder. He chose to ignore Kyle’s scoff. “You are... a fucking liar. I’ll just get a size up and you can grow into them, freak.” He also ignored the scoff that followed that. “Tell me your shoe size or… I never let you into Nueva again. That or I just steal your shoes now, which one?”

Davíd’s plan had worked that day no matter how shittily thought out it was or how spur of the moment it panned out that mid-January day. Kyle didn’t wanna walk home shoeless. Anyway, he choked the answer out of him. The worst part of the plan had passed. This shit was premeditated. He was getting the 2004 Valentine's Day edition Air Force 1's that came out the first of the year. All he had to do was find the cash. He was about 80 bucks short with only five paychecks left. Not to mention all the other shit besides the shoes. That's when he realized his planning was half-assed at best.

Four paychecks after that fateful day and he was still 10 dollars up shit’s creek. He took some comfort knowing, while he pocketed his CD player and biked to Nueva, that he’d be set to finally purchase this year’s sad-sack gift after 9 that day. He checked his watch a second time while taking his bike in through the back.

Lately, Davíd had been thinking of Kyle or something of the sort as he bussed tables and cleaned, today he could hardly do that without feeling sick and nervous. By the time he was done and getting that 15 in his hand, he was racing out of there. He hopped on his bike and rolled it outside, heeding his parents’ yells and warnings before he truly dipped. The loc was back home in an instant. He changed shoes and freshened up for the ride he knew he was gonna take. And all for a vato that didn’t have a clue he was tryna get with him. See if he cared.

He caught a bus out to the city, his bike in front and his CD player in his big hoodie pocket. He was sweating, thinking up the worst scenarios while he thumbed at the hundred dollars or so in his pants pocket. Maybe he’d get jumped like a loser, or the shoes would be sold out in Kyle’s size, or Kyle would hate his choice. He could feel his ears all hot before tuning into the music in his ears.

He forced himself to think about trivial shit while his stomach felt like butterflies, like wanting to be grown already so he could drive and not have to sit next to old white fools on the bus. Davíd was quick to jump out at his stop, unmount his bike, and ride the rest of the way to SP Mall.

This made him feel grown. He locked up his bike and stood a little taller with his hands in his pockets as he walked in, catching his image in the windows along with more pink and red. He made a beeline right for the Foot Locker, scoping the place out cuz that’s just how a G rolls when he’s on a mission for his honey. Walking up to the little display for the hottest kicks of the season, he imagined seeing them all on Kyle, which ones he would dig before he really decided. 

He went with his gut, grabbing the white and red ones that caught his eye the second he walked in.

“Uhh,” he looked around, the shoe in one hand as he removed an earplug.

He perked up and waved over an employee that didn’t seem too busy. “You got these in a 10?”

“I’ll check in the back for you. They were really selling earlier this month. Waiting last minute for a valentine?” The older teen asked before leaving. 

Davíd guessed so, a timid smile on his lips. Two words: cloud nine.

Minutes later, he was walking out of the store 90 bucks poorer and with too much pep in his step. Hands in pockets, he backed up, glancing inside the See’s Candies, thumbing at the bills left in his pocket.

Again, he was walking out 8 bucks poorer, the biggest grin on his face and a fuzzy feeling all over. The red box of six chocolates sat waiting along with the promised kicks. The ride back home let him cool off before he rushed it from the bus stop. He could feel the air sneaking up through the sleeves of his hoodie and his hair laying on his forehead pick up the wind. Davíd’s face was cooling off when he ditched his bike in his yard, he was careful with the shoe box, tucking it close to himself as he snuck to his room. 

Just last year, he was agonizing over what to do. Now he couldn’t wait to get a phone call from his favorite gabacho. Cuz that’s what happens over the summer when you a G.

He wasn’t done yet, though. He put the chocolates in his fridge and the shoes on his bed. After thinking to himself, he bashfully took one out of the box to inspect. The clean white with a varsity red accent and matching cutie mark looking heart on it looked like it glistened. He checked the size, checked the tongue, checked the soles that had candy hearts saying various things on them, and then held it next to his own shoe. 

Kyle wasn’t playing when he said he was getting a growth spurt every day. He started leaving them all in the dust height wise way before any of this ever happened. Davíd was shorter than both Kyle and Stanley and just barely able to pass Cartman if he tried. He was average. Seeing the real size difference between him and Kyle’s gangly ass so close had him forcing himself not to squeal. He needed to play it cool. 

Davíd returned the shoe back to the box and hesitated before dropping the rest of his shit on his bed and ditching his hood. He needed to find a way to make it to tomorrow, he decided. It was only 11 or so, and his parents wouldn’t care if he was out when it’s so dark. It would help him clear his head from all the sappy shit.

Davíd came back home with plain red heart wrapping paper and a blank letter.

He could hardly sleep that night, like a kid the night before a field trip. Waking up the next day, he realized it was that special day. He hadn’t really talked to Kyle the day before. It was a Saturday, Kyle would be at the synagogue for a hot minute… if only Davíd hadn’t slept in. Now he only had about an hour to put it all together and bike over to Kyle’s before they got back. 

After a lot of indecision and bad singing, Davíd showered, got fresh with all the hygienics cuz chicks liked that, and threw on a little something he wouldn’t mind to be seen in. He took out the things he bought from the Dollar General, a nice pen, some tape, and got to work. He wrote in the letter first, put it in the envelope, and sealed it for Mrs. B since he assumed she’d be there. It was more of a thank you note for everything but nimodo. He wrapped the shoebox all pretty, took out the chocolates, and brought them back to his room. By the time he was done, he only had about 10 minutes to get over there. He looked around for his mom and told her he would be out with Kyle. Hugs and kisses to appease her woman mind or whatever, he hopped back on his bike and rode down to Kyle’s neck of the woods.

Mr. Suavemente there was only waiting a couple of minutes before he peeked the familiar car. He ran a hand through his hair, put one foot on the pedal, and held the boxes resting on his thigh. Davíd could see Kyle’s green hat through the windshield, his lil mean mug dropping into a silly smile. He nodded his head at Gerald, minding his business as they got out. He walked the bike closer and stayed sitting, couldn’t be bothered to do much else but move the boxes to sit between the frame and his thighs. 

“Hey, fool,” Davíd hollered. Kyle was in his stiff Saturday dress, looking a little curious under that dress shirt. 

Davíd grabbed between his handlebars. His hand slid farther till it was at the middle of his forearm and he gazed up at Kyle through his eyelashes. Kyle moved to slide him skin like always.

Kyle eyed him, Davíd felt hot under his shirt. “You didn’t… you were being serious?”

Davíd scoffed, licking his lips and looking cocky. “When am I never not serio?” He didn’t hand it to him just yet as he was watching Ike come up all funny with Sheila following behind.

He was looking at the gifts hugged up to Davíd’s stomach, his mom was trying to herd him back inside where Gerald had already gone. Davíd sat a little straighter, put on a smile. 

“Hey, Mrs. B. Here. For you,” he handed her the letter and stayed leaning forward, watching Kyle’s expression change like Davíd had just killed him. 

Sheila giggled at him like he was a little kid, he licked his bottom lip and laughed out a little too defeatedly. “Thank you very much, Davíd.” She finally got a hold of Ike. The little fool stayed looking back at him while heading inside.

He turned his attention back to Kyle, watching him cross his arms. “What?”

“You know what, you freak,” Davíd tried not to smile, “whatever.”

“I’m making it up to you!” He sat up quickly and stepped off the bike, letting it clatter at his feet. He said, quieter, “I was just being nice to your moms.”

They looked at each other, Davíd broke first, his giggles pouring out quicker than he knew what to do with them. He pushed the boxes toward Kyle.

“Come inside, put your bike in front of the car or something,” Kyle messed with the box, just that had Davíd smiling for him.

Inside, Kyle took him up to his room. Davíd laughed off a curious Ike trying to get in. He wouldn’t know about younger siblings but he got a good laugh out of that. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, thinking he was slick looking around. He eyed Kyle as he sat on his bed, catching how Kyle eyed him as he walked over to his boombox, searching through the CDs on his desk.

“Are you opening the shit or nah, Kylito? Hurry!” he laughed, picking up a mixtape and putting it in. He couldn't care less about what song was playing.

He could hear the ripping of wrapping paper, “I’m going, I’m-” Davíd had the most shit-eating grin on and he could feel it. He strolled up next to Kyle, watched him open the box. The wrapping paper all on the floor, the tiny chocolate box beside his leg because what was in front of him was so awesomely sick, was just like fuel to him.

“Woah… Dude, how many hours did you work to afford these?” Kyle snorted, taking one out of the box and removing the paper inside. 

“Don’t even ask, homie,” he sat a bit tentatively beside Kyle, his hands between his legs. “Put ‘em on, pues.” He gave a little bounce next to him. He really couldn’t help it.

Watching Kyle place them both on the floor and ditch his stiff synagogue shoes and slip them on had Davíd standing back up. 

“Yo… You don’t look too bad, Kylito!” He held a fist up to his smile, looking Kyle up and down. He quickly looked away when their eyes met, stepping closer instead. He giggled, “They’re kinda cute, actually.”

He took another step, refusing to look him in the eye just yet. He could basically hear Kyle’s heartbeat, feel his eyes staring him down. Davíd nudged his shoe against Kyle’s and finally looked him in the face. “The green’s making you look sorta… Christmas-y, though.”

He ignored the way Kyle looked at him, “Is that a bad thing?”

“Naw, just tacky. I mean, when have you ever seen me rock green and red? Never, right.” He smiled and licked his lips to wipe it off his face. Kyle’s eyebrow twitched watching Davíd attempt to grab his hat.

“Davíd, wait! No!” he reached for it himself, leaning back. He managed to get both hands on his head, getting rid of any way to remove that hat.

Davíd laughed, still stubbornly trying by getting on his tippy toes and closing the gap between them. Before he realized it, he felt his heart beating fast against his ribs, his chest flush against Kyle’s. “Dude, I can count the number of times I’ve seen you without that hat on one hand!” Davíd never felt like he was gonna explode more intensely than in that moment with Kyle’s semi-embarrassed, semi-irritated face glaring down at him.

“And?!” He was obviously exasperated, his face getting more red by the second.

Davíd glanced down, making sure he didn’t step on those expensive ass kicks. He decided to place each of his own legs outside Kyle’s before giving him an equally exasperated look. “And I think your hair is cool!” His hand was met with the surprisingly soft material. It surprised him every time whenever he got the chance to touch it. There is no way the same hat he’s had for years has stayed that soft all this time. 

“Then why do you always call me a dork?” One of Kyle’s hands slipped from his hat. Davíd’s other one took its place as he listened to his shrill protests.

“That’s cuz you are one, dork,” he wasn’t completely sure if he was real right now. Who’s to say this whole thing wasn’t a dream with how sincere Kyle looked. “But that doesn’t mean you aren’t cool sometimes. I mean,” he relaxed his body against Kyle’s, waiting to wake up, “why do you think I bought you basketball shoes? It's cuz you look sick as hell wearing them.”

“You said they were cute-” Kyle had to be fucking with him.

“Forget whatever I said!” Davíd noticed his chuckle, trying not to grin when he just got his face straight. It got quiet. Not uncomfortable with their proximity, but quiet. Davíd was inches away from having Kyle’s face in his hands but that would be too intimate.

Davíd's heart was in his ears. He lost whatever quip he was formulating looking into Kyle’s eyes, stuck in time because being pressed up against him like this was too much. Kyle shifted, Davíd took a half step away from him. The smell of his cologne filling his nose, the feel of his lean chest still ghosted his own.

He was scared, he wanted so bad to shrink away and apologize. But his hands were still on Kyle’s hat and Kyle was still looking at him amused like he wanted to know what would happen. He slowly slipped it off, his smile reverting to its original lovestruck state. That hat fell to the bed, Davíd’s hands remained on Kyle’s hair. “Your,” he cleared his throat, “your hair matches your shoes.” He let his hands barely touch over Kyle’s shoulders and chest. “Hey, your tie matches too.” Davíd sniffed, looking down at his feet, pocketing his hands, finally stepping away.

“If you think I’m ever letting you do that again, you’re dead wrong,” Kyle grabbed his hat and sat back down, his pale skin sporting some pink. If Davíd wasn’t feeling equally embarrassed, he definitely would have clowned.

He picked up the box of chocolates and sat beside Kyle, closer this time. “Toma, tonto.” Davíd tried to burn the image into his cranium. Him in his sweet Saturday slacks with his unruly ass hair out and opening up the box. Davíd leaned to the side, nudging Kyle with his shoulder, “I got raspberry cream and blueberry truffle, the rest are sugar free.”

“What?” he asked. He didn’t know why Kyle wasn’t pigging out on the chocolate. Maybe he doesn’t like them? He could at least say something! “Oh!”

Davíd hesitated, his arms wrapping around Kyle soon after he got his head out of his ass. “You can’t be doing shit like that, man. I thought you hated them.” He whispered, leaning more into the hug than he probably should. 

Kyle laughed, pulling away. His hand stayed on Davíd’s back, he held the box in front of him, offering him one. “Why would you get me your favorite ones?” He asked.

Davíd got red, “I thought it was universal! You’re telling me you like something other than these?” He picked up the raspberry cream, watching Kyle take the truffle. He coulda sworn they were closer now, he could feel Kyle’s thigh against his. Seeing Kyle like this is exactly why Davíd stayed doing what he was doing.

Unrequited love was a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A YEAR LATER i love the idea of poser ass davíd (and him as a whole tbh.. anyways). wondering if an update was even needed? expect way more fics lol mc davey >>>


End file.
